rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LaySG1 s01e03
= Pre-Mission Briefing = * Mission Date: August 1, 2005 * Objective: Determine Status of Research Team Baker on PQ6-55F * Roster: SG-21 * Special Equipment Issued: None * Commanding Officer: Maj. Gen. George Hammond * Summary: At 03:00 yesterday morning, Research Team Baker failed to make their scheduled check-in. Further attempts to contact the team by radio and remote computer activation have failed. SG-21 will travel to PQ6-55F to determine and report the status of Research Team Baker. * Attachments: Summary of Research Team Baker's Research are studying a substance found in an indigenous fruit which seem to have an adrenalin like effect in mammals., Team Roster - Major Carl Brutanewski, Lead Scientist - Dr. Kelly Brown, Associate Scientists* - Dr. Heinrich Strauss PhD, Dr. Irwin Csonka MD, and Dr Rachael Smith DVM. = Character Improvements = * Colonel Atlas Hughes: * Ann Felger: +2d Perception (4 points) * Mordecai: +1d Charm (5 points) * Nadel/Sodan Guy: Not present = Mission Summary = SG 21 is sent to investigate and retrieve Team Baker after a failed check-in from off-world on PQ6-55F. Mordecai checks the DHD logs, and everything seems normal. After clearing a small hill, the team sees a village and a large tree that bears the fruit indicated in the mission attachments. Initial observations by Xolotl seem to indicate that large ape-like creatures standing 7 to 9 feet tall were involved somehow. Colonel Hughes sees a couple of frightened children nearby. He gives a child some chocolate and the child tells SG 21 that Baker team was kidnapped by "escaped slaves". While Mordecai stays at the research camp to download various logs, Atlas and Xolotl go to Shibers Brooke with the kid. Upon arriving, the pair see a farmer beating on one of the slaves, who appear to be adorably cute large Yeti-Sackboy hybrids. Xolotl reveals herself as a Goa'uld to the slave, who instantly begins to bow down and worship her, saying "You must help us!" in an old dialect of Goa'uld. SG 21 meets the red slave that night at a nearby tree, who apparently is the leader of their race called the Goamaibar. Over 100 years ago, the "Old Gods" brought them to the planet. The humans were more cruel to the Goamaibar than the Goa'uld ever was. The team forms a plan to help free the slaves by creating a ruse that the old gods have returned (using a requisitioned cargo ship) and demand their slaves back. The ruse works and they deliver the former slaves to a hidden cave where the rebels have their home base. Unfortunately, the Rebels planned on attacking the village. After the team rescues Team Baker and deliver them to the gate, SG 21 returns to Shibers Brooke to intervene in the ensuing rebel attack. = Quotes = * "And that's how it's done." -Xolotl, after revealing herself as a Goa'uld to the cute monster, who then proceeds to worship her. "I think that's enough." -Atlas, confused * "Aww, but they're so cute. How can you resist those eyes?" -Hahns "Aww man, they're evil aren't they?" -Erica * "We are totally inept at making a camp." -Hahns "Yeah, everything says Coleman products on it, and we put up a sign that says 'Rebel Camp' out front." -Bryan * "Of course, I know the rules. But show my Jaffa the rules, so that they may be reminded." -Xolotl * "It's not our problem anymore. We'll let SG-1 deal with this. Daniel's good at this sort of crap, right?" -Xolotl = Rewards = * 4 XP * MVP: Xolotl, for being an Aztec Goddess * Bonus Skill: Disguise, Camp Forgery, or Xeno-Languages